Cute As A Cat(KeiichiroXRyo Tokyo Mew Mew)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: Keiichiro has been thinking that Ryo looks so cute when he is in his cat form, but because he thinks that he would look even cuter with just cat ears and a tail like Ichigo he decides to get him a present. Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters Warning: Just fluffy stuff in this story


You Look Better as a Cat

Ryo Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka

By: EchoXMatsuyama

Summary: Keiichiro has been thinking that Ryo looks so cute when he is in his cat form, but because he thinks that he would look even cuter with just cat ears and a tail like Ichigo he decides to get him a present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters

Warning: Just fluffy stuff in this story

~Start Story~

"Ryo-Ryo!"

Ryo's eyes slowly started to open. Sleepiness still pulling at them to close.

"Nap times over." The voice of Keiichiro rang from above Ryo.

The cat, Ro stood up and stretched out his front legs. Ryo almost jumped out of his fur as a hand glided across his back. Looking up he saw Keiichiro looking down at him. Confused he looked down at his paws and noticed that he was on the older man's legs. 'Wait! What the hell! When did I change into a cat!?' Of course all his words came out to be were meows and screeches. He looked up at Keiichiro with narrow eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're the one who transformed half way through your nap, and you looked so cute I placed you on my lap." A sly smirk was on Keiichiro's face and the lax attitude did not make Ryo feel any better. Sure he was fine with the fact that he turned into a cat in his sleep, but he wasn't okay with being place on his crushes lap. It was embarrassing, sure he may have been with Keiichiro since he was little, but he never had to sleep on the man's lap.

"Don't worry I took good care of you, you really enjoyed me petting you."

'You jerk. What did you do to me!?'

"Come now you have a minute to go then you can talk, for now why don't you just relax and let me continue to pet you."

Ryo grumbled to himself and then allowed himself to sit on Keiichiro's lap. The older man began to pet Ryo, and soon Ryo began to purr; pushing his nose into Keiichiro's hand to let him know he wanted to be pet on the head. He was smiling at the contact, even if he was in his cat form it still felt nice to be comforted like this, and he soon started wishing Keiichiro would do this when he is in his human form.

"You know I can continue to do this when you turn back."

Ryo's ears perked up, can Keiichiro read minds or something?

"Can I take that as a yes?" A small likable chuckle admitted itself from Keiichiro's throat. Ryo's ears rang with a feeling that he could only describe as love. He loved when Keiichiro laughed or even when he smiled that thin smile of his. Ryo enjoyed being pet tell his time ran out and a bright light shown from Ryo's body as he turned back into a human.

There Ryo sat on Keiichiro's lap. His back was to Keiichiro's face and Keiichiro managed to wrap his arms around the younger's waist; where he pulled Ryo's body into his own.

"Do you want me to continue to pet you Ryo?" Keiichiro asked, and he didn't have to see Ryo's face to know that the younger was blushing like crazy. "I have to hear you say it now that you can speak."

Now he was just taunting Ryo, but Ryo really wanted that contact, he wanted more of Keiichiro's touch.

"...P...K…"

"You have to speak up Ry-o…" Keiichiro brought his mouth to Ryo's ear where he extended his name on purpose to entice the young man.

"Please pet me Keiichiro!" Ryo did not mean to say it too loud, but he couldn't help himself and the words just poured out.

"See that wasn't that hard." Keiichiro said as he brought his right hand up and slowly started to pet Ryo's head. Ryo's body relaxed and he leaned his body into Keiichiro's.

There the two spent the next hour or so in a calm loving silence.

~End~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story I really didn't know what to write. I just wanted to make a story between the two and this is what came out of my brain.


End file.
